Blind Faith
by Smudge93
Summary: Tag to 5.18 but not the kind that you are probably looking for. Hey, it's me! Spoilers for the episode.


**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Damn muse. I'm sitting there all glowy 'cos the guys are finally back on the same page even though Dean technically said 'yes', Zach is toast and I feel the tap on my shoulder, the clearing of a throat. So I give in, sit down at the PC and she writes this and now I've got all these questions and doubts in my damn head.

Because they wouldn't go here! They just wouldn't! Would they?

Posting this because if I don't it'll just sit and stare at me until I cave and do it anyway!

1st person and present tense people so there are gonna be mistakes, little slips I am sure. Let me know if there are. Mary x

* * *

Cas looked at Sam with a pained expression on his face and stated what should have been obvious.

What Sam's own brain had been trying so hard for him to deny or ignore.

"Sam, only an angel can kill another angel."

And that's when it hit him.

Dean had let him down after all.

* * *

_Earlier_

Blind faith.

I remember what that feels like.

Even had it once.

In my father.

In my brother.

But not anymore.

No sir.

I wasn't blind to what my father had been. I'm not blind to what my brother is anymore. And as for faith? Well..

Yet, I can see it there in his eyes as I talk about taking the fight to them. Blind faith. Absolute trust and devotion. Belief.

I hold the shake of my head and steal back the frown. Thought you were supposed to be the smart one? I want to throw the question at him, see him stumble over it. I mean, come on Sam, haven't you already learnt this lesson from Ruby?

Still, if it's Sam's turn to clutch at the straws that were his family, so be it. Let him hope that the one he pulled wasn't the short one. But then shit, haven't I always been the short straw?

How could Sam not know? I don't get it. He watched me kill an archangel for Christ's sake, and yet it never crossed his mind that somewhere along the line, he was getting played? I had looked into the eyes of said frigging archangel and could still see, yet _Sam_ of all people doesn't question this? Hell, I said _yes_ right in front of him? _Hello?_

I hide the snort in a cough, smile easily as he looks at me, hope shining in his eye. My brother ladies and gentlemen, living proof that people really only do see what they want to see. Don't they?

I pull into Bobby's front yard, grateful to escape the car's confines but fear pricking my soul that this, this will be the difficult part. At least Castiel wasn't here to put his freaking big angel feet right in it. Not that he could, those tats of his on my ribs? Well seems they work both ways. Hide you from the angels. Hide what's inside you from them too. So no way for him to tip my hand but still, I'm glad all the same. One less person to lie to. One less to trick.

I want to walk behind my brother, use him as a shield from the all knowing, all seeing eyes of Bobby Singer but if I do then he'll know. Don't ask me how, but he will. So I steal myself, push my head up and walk in, just like they'll be expecting me to. That's what the old Dean would do. I mean, the old Dean is back isn't he? The one that knows he can win this? That stops me, 'cos really? He is. I can.

I recount the tale, glossing the fact that it was me that killed Zach, skin crawling as Bobby's eyes never leave me because Bobby might be a lot of things now that he never used to be, but blind and stupid? That ain't two of them.

Castiel's timely arrival back stays the questions on Bobby's lips but I know that it's a brief reprieve and that angel boy probably is gonna have some of his own. I silence them all with my intentions.

I'm gonna do what Sam did. I'm gonna take my brother to Detroit. Take the game to them.

What I don't let them know is that I'm gonna dangle Lucifer's vessel right in front of him, and when he bites, I'm gonna show my hand, and it's a frigging Royal Flush with two pairs on top. Then? I'm gonna ice the devil before he even gets to so much as wink at Sam and worry what happens to me after it all later. _Much later_.

Cas is against it, a look of doubt and something else in his eye that I can't pin down, can guess though since I heard Sam tell him that I killed Zach. He hasn't tipped them to the play so I guess that he's either still not sure or he knows that it's too late. My ticket's punched right, so why not let me on the ride without having to pay again?

Two touches to our heads and Detroit is a reality, a living and breathing city round us and this is it. Showtime. Cas does recon as my brother looks at me with those damned doe eyes and I almost cave and tell him. He's gonna find out soon enough, but I don't want what might be our last words to be angry ones. I just go over the plan again, his version not the one I gave to Cas, and we wait.

Cas returns and kills Sam's tat, sending up the flare for Lucifer to see, but I don't let him touch me and he knows now for sure, something akin to sadness in his eyes.

Still, the angel has done as I asked him and once Lucifer is trapped with me inside the holy oil he drops Sam, redoes the tats and whisks my brother off to never, neverland.

The devil smiles at me until my eyes shift from green to grey and he sees through them what he cannot see through my skin. Something flutters inside me. It ain't butterflies but it sure might be something with wings.

Cos' that angel watching over me? It isn't on my shoulder anymore.

I smile as I step back and let Michael step forward.

Hey Lucy, it's Miller time.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope the b*tch is happy, damn buzz killer! Off to write myself something squee worthy and get Walls moving again.


End file.
